


Lightning Bros

by BookofOdym



Category: Black Lightning (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Barry has to work with fellow superhero Jefferson Pierce, things are awkward between them.





	Lightning Bros

"Oh, hey! We can be lightning bros!"

That had been pretty much the first thing that Barry had said to Black Lightning, well the first thing after 'Hello' and 'Oh hey, you're a meta,' and he had regretted it for every moment that he had been around the man since then. He got the feeling that Lightning hadn't appreciated it, he'd made a face and immediately returned to the battle. Since then, things had been cold, it wasn't that the guy wasn't cordial, but he was detached, and he was all business.

All that Barry could think was that he'd majorly fucked up their first meeting, and it weighed on his mind every time he had to be in the same room as the older man. So, in the end, he had started dreading their team-ups and thanked his lucky stars when they got further and further apart.

By the time that they next met, it had been about five months since Barry had last seen Black Lightning, and he hadn't really thought about the man in a while. Barry hadn't thought about him in so long, in fact, that his immediate response to the news of a metahuman operating in Freeland hadn't been freezing up, and he had, in fact, run all of the way there without even a second thought.

His inner peace didn't last long, though.

Black Lightning showed up halfway through Barry's fight with a meta who had electromagnetism powers. Unfortunately, he showed up just when Polaris had thrown the Flash off a roof and had thus missed an entire battle where Barry had been competent and kicking the villain's ass. Barry had unluckily not been aware of his presence and had not had the opportunity to rectify the situation, busy, as he was, trying to vibrate his arms so fast that they created enough updraft to take him back up to the roof.

His first indication that something was up was when he rotated his arm and hit someone in the stomach.

That was weird, Barry thought, he was about ten floors off of the ground, no one else should have been up there. That was when strong, muscled arms wrapped around him. Black Lightning had righted himself quickly, grabbing Barry around the waist and floating to the ground with him.

Two thoughts were whizzing around Barry's head, the first of which was: 'I can feel his pecs, his chest is right up against my back, okay, don't get hard, don't get hard.' Luckily for both of them, the second thought was the one that he actually voiced. "I didn't know that you could fly!" Barry exclaimed, he sounded excited, he was excited. Flight was an undeniably cool superpower.

"It's not flight, I'm using my electricity to atomize the water vapor in the air and..." He trailed off like he didn't think that Barry would be able to understand his explanation, Barry pouted in response. "Who's the meta?" Lightning asked.

"Emerson?" Barry asked, like it could have been anyone else. Maybe his brain was still kind of in 'rescued by a hot guy' mode. Lightning looked concerned like he thought Barry had a head injury. That was a problem. "Oh! I have no idea what's going on with him, Cisco says he was in Los Angeles during the particle accelerator explosion so... maybe he's a government experiment?"

Black Lightning shook his head. "I meant what are his powers? How does he fight?"

Barry flushed. "Oh!" He said, "Oh, I think he has some kind of magnetism powers, electromagnetism probably."

He paused.

"Hey," Barry continued, "I know you probably want me to head home, but I was thinking... maybe this is a job for the Lightning Bros."

The older man snorted.


End file.
